Cuando El Corazón Manda
by Martule
Summary: Los ojos almendrados de la pelirroja atraparon la atención de Scorpius Malfoy. A pesar de los constantes rechazos de ella hacia él, una apuesta lo incentivará a conquistar el corazón de Lily Potter (Hecho para la "Celebración Viñetas Variadas" del Scorilyfest del grupo Lily & Scorpius: love like ours never dies en Facebook)
1. Apuesta

**Cuando el corazón manda**

 **Disclaimers:** Los personajes de Harry Potter y su mundo mágico sólo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este fic lo hago para la _"Celebración Viñetas Variadas" del Scorilyfest del grupo Lily & Scorpius: love like ours never dies_ en Facebook.

* * *

 **1 - Apuesta**

\- El campeón de Hogwarts es… - continuó la directora McGonagall frente a un expectante público en el Gran Comedor - ¡Albus Potter!

 _"¿Potter? ¿El hijo de Harry Potter?"_ se preguntó Scorpius Malfoy. Su padre le había contado sus tantas historias en Hogwarts, y su rivalidad con el niño que vivió. Una abrumadora ovación tronó en la mesa de Gryffindor, un muchacho pelinegro de ojos verdes era abrazado por una cabellera pelirroja. " _Debe ser una de los tantos Weasley"_ pensó. La observó con más detención, pelo largo ondulado rojizo, su flequillo casi tapaba sus ojos brillantes almendrados, pecas llamativas, alta y de contextura delgada. No sabía que tenía, pero algo lo encandilaba. La chica se reía con una muchacha rubia quién estaba sentada a su lado. " _Sí que tiene una linda risa…"_ La pelirroja clavó sus ojos en los de él. Frunció el ceño. Un rubor se le subió a la cara de Scorpius. " _Merlín, eres un Malfoy, contrólate"_ se reprendió.

\- ¡Scorpius! ¡Te están llamando! – Dimitri Ivanov zarandeó a su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Eh? - El rubio reaccionó y alzó la vista, todos los ojos del Gran Comedor estaban puestos en él. Sus compañeros lo vitoreaban y palmeaban su espalda.

\- ¡Scorpius Malfoy! – Gritó irritada la directora de Hogwarts - ¿Nos haría el favor de levantarse y unirse con los demás campeones?

Se levantó avergonzado. Avanzó la larga mesa de Slytherin donde su colegio Durmstrang se sentaba, y cruzó la puerta donde iban los campeones.

 **]]]]]][[[[[[**

\- ¡¿Es necesario llevar una pareja al baile?! Por Merlín que puedo ir solo – protestó Dimitri en el desayuno. Su directora, Irina Petrova, les había anunciado que se iba a celebrar un gran baile en Navidad, que sería exactamente en una semana. No era obligatorio llevar una pareja, pero para los campeones sí lo era.

\- Puedes ir solo, ¡yo soy el que está obligado! – replicó Scorpius, mientras engullía su tostada con mermelada y observaba la mesa de Gryffindor.

\- Si claro compañero, no seré el único hazmerreir que no lleva una chica – siguió el chico castaño de ojos claros – Al menos vos tienes una infinita cantidad de pretendientes.

\- Pero ninguna me interesa - buscó a una persona en particular, pero no se hallaba con los Gryffindors.

\- Claro, porque sólo tienes ojos a esa chica Weasley – se burló Dimitri palmeando la espalda de su amigo. Scorpius se atraganta con su jugo de calabaza.

\- Olvídalo, te dirá que no – agregó un chico de Slytherin que estaba pendiente de la conversación de los dos Durmstrang.

Scorpius alzó la ceja - ¿Por qué no?

\- Eres un Malfoy, y ella es la hija de Harry Potter – respondió con tranquilidad el Slytherin.

\- ¿En serio? – un sorprendido Scorpius volvió la cabeza hacia la mesa de los leones – Igual, no creo que sea un problema.

\- ¿Apostamos? Te reto a que la conquistes antes de que se termine el torneo – lo desafió.

\- Acepto, por cierto soy Scorpius – se presentó y estrechó la mano del Slytherin.

\- Marcus Rosier.

 **]]]]]][[[[[[**

Lily Luna Potter corría por las mazmorras. Llegaba tarde a la clase de Pociones. Su prima Dominique la había retrasado contándole cada chisme que rondaba por el colegio. A Lily eso le importaba un bledo, pero igual la escuchaba para ponerla feliz, además que era su favorita de los Weasley. _"¿A quién le importa lo bueno que están los chicos de Durmstrang e Ilvermorny?"_ se preguntó Lily _"A Nique, por supuesto"._ Sonrió, adoraba a su prima, pero a veces se ponía un poco pesada. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que chocó con fuerza su hombro a otra persona.

\- ¡Auch! Discúlpame – se frotó el hombro adolorido y se fijó en quién había chocado – Ah, eres tú. El famoso Malfoy – Se acomodó el flequillo. _"Uno de los hombres de ensueño de Dominique"_

\- Vaya, me halaga que sepas de mí – sonrió el rubio – No eres la única, Potter ¿no?

\- Con permiso. Estoy llegando tarde a mi próxima clase.

\- ¡Potter! ¡Espera! – la pelirroja frenó y se dio vuelta. Lo miró sorprendida - ¿Tienes pareja para el baile?– finalmente le preguntó Scorpius.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué quieres saberlo Malfoy?- preguntó suspicazmente Lily - Que además no es de tu incumbencia.

-Para invitarte Potter – cruzó de brazos Scorpius – ¿Y cómo es tu nombre?

-No, gracias – hizo una mueca de disgusto – Como sabes mi apellido, seguro sabes mi nombre – y se alejó rápidamente hacia su clase.

* * *

Utilicé la palabra **Mazmorras** de la Tabla 1.

¡Hola! Acá subiendo la primera viñeta, no sé cuántas serán, estoy acomodando un poco. Debido a que no soy muy buena escribiendo tipo los verbos, el tiempo y eso, más que estoy bloqueada hace mil. Necesito un _Expecto Creativitum_ para mí jaja.


	2. Baile

**Cuando el corazón manda**

 **Disclaimers:** Los personajes de Harry Potter y su mundo mágico sólo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este fic lo hago para la _"Celebración Viñetas Variadas" del Scorilyfest del grupo Lily & Scorpius: love like ours never dies_ en Facebook.

* * *

 **2 - Baile**

Llegó la Navidad. El evento favorito de Lily Potter, aunque esta vez sería diferente. Extrañaría a sus padres y a su hermano James. Nadie se quería perder el baile, y mucho menos Dominique Weasley. Lily suspiró mientras le daba los últimos toques a su apariencia. Llevaba un vestido de satén verde musgo largo, el pelo suelto con ondas, y sus labios color carmín. Había decidido no ir en pareja. Necesitaba disfrutar de una noche sin las chiquilinadas de su hermano Albus. Después de haber quedado tercero en la primera prueba, por detrás de Malfoy, se puso insoportable. Le cabreaba cualquier cosa relacionada con el chico Durmstrang, y menos se iba a arriesgar Lily a llevar a un chico. _"Estúpidos hermanos sobreprotectores"_ pensó _"Soy una buena hermana, de nada Al"._

\- ¿Ya terminaste? – entró al cuarto de chicas de quinto año, una rubia pecosa con ojos azules, Dominique. Habían decidido ir juntas. Llevaba un vestido largo azul marino y el cabello lo llevaba atado en una colita alta – Pasó una hora, ¡tengo hambre prima!

La pelirroja rodó los ojos - Ahí voy Nique, la comida no se va a acabar. Y es tu culpa que decidieras ir una hora después, chica "mírenme, soy una bomba".

\- Y tengo razón, ¡es hora del show! – agarró a Lily y la sacó afuera de la sala común de Gryffindor.

\- Por Morgana, Nique – se echó a reír - ¿a quién quieres ver tan desesperadamente?

\- Mmm, déjame pensar – se agarró el mentón exageradamente simulando reflexionar – creo que perdí la cuenta.

Entraron al salón que se veía espectacular. Esculturas de hielo por todo doquier, lucecitas de colores que danzaban en el techo, una pista central que brillaba de acuerdo al ritmo de la música, todo era hermoso. Las chicas se dirigieron al bar, y se pidieron una cerveza de mantequilla.

\- Reloj a las nueve en punto, Adonis rubio a la vista – le dio un codazo a Lily. La pelirroja se fijó en la dirección que señalaba Dominique. Era Malfoy con su acompañante. Una de Slytherin. _"Já, era inevitable"_ se burló.

Se volvió a su prima y dijo – Sí, el otro día tuvo el descaro de invitarme al baile.

Dominique escupió un poco de su cerveza – ¡¿CÓMO QUE TE INVITÓ?! ¿Y me lo dices ahora? Soy tu persona, tu prima favorita, tu media naranja ¡¿y me ocultas esto?! – la agarró del brazo y se la llevó un poco más lejos de la gente curiosa que se empezaba a acercar.

-¡Merlín! ¡No grites! Se me olvidó – se encogió de los hombros – Seguro que tenía algo entre manos cuando se atrevió a invitarme. Acuérdate que la familia Malfoy no se lleva bien con los Weasley-Potter. Mejor dicho se o-dian.

-¿Y? Una noche y ya está – le hizo un guiño – Sino lo agarro yo.

Lily resopló – Como quieras Nique, voy a salir un rato – abrazó a su prima – Que tengas una buena cacería – se rio y se dirigió a los terrenos a tomar un poco de aire.

 **]]]]]][[[[[[**

Scorpius decidió ir al baile con una chica de séptimo de Slytherin, Catherina Vaisey, quién era la única que le caía bien. Mejor dicho, con quién podía entablar una conversación decente.

\- ¿Y cómo es Durmstrang? – le preguntó Catherina. Ya había pasado lo peor, en opinión de Scorpius, la entrada de los campeones, el vals y ahora descansaban en una de las mesas cerca de la pista.

\- Lo que todos dicen, muy frío, muy rígidos y muchas artes oscuras – contestó Scorpius – Probablemente tienes en frente al próximo Señor Oscuro.

Catherina se echó a reír – Por favor, si eres un pastelito de calabaza.

\- No digas que te lo advertí – le siguió el juego. Un torbellino rojo aparece en su vista, Lily Potter salía del Gran Salón. Se disculpó – Espérame un segundo.

 **]]]]]][[[[[[**

Lily tarareaba la canción que se escuchaba desde lejos, mientras daba pasitos con sus pies descalzos en el césped. Agarró los pliegues de su vestido y empezó a dar pequeñas vueltas. _"Es mucho mejor afuera"_ pensó. Le molestaba el alboroto y la multitud.

\- ¿Estás desorientada? La pista de baile está para allá – una voz interrumpe sus pensamientos. Lily se dio vuelta. Scorpius la miraba burlonamente con los brazos cruzados. Se sonrojó hasta la raíz de su cabello. _"Debo verme patética"_

\- Increíble, para ser de otro colegio te sabes las ubicaciones. Te aplaudo – dijo sarcásticamente.

Scorpius la observó detenidamente. Se veía tan mona con el rostro colorado. Se aclaró la garganta y le preguntó - ¿Quieres bailar?

La pelirroja se echó a reír y esbozó una sonrisa – ¿En serio sigues con eso? No, gracias Malfoy – agarró sus zapatos y echó a andar al interior del castillo. Si su hermano se enterara que su rival la había invitado dos veces se pondría colérico.

\- Pero ¿por qué no? Es sólo un baile – le siguió el paso - ¿Es porque soy de Durmstrang?

– No, es porque no tengo ganas y claramente eres el rival de mi hermano.

Scorpius se echó para atrás los mechones que colgaban de su cabello y suspiró. Ninguna chica lo había rechazado dos veces seguido. Mientras observaba a la pelirroja alejarse, decidió, que no importa cuántas veces le dijera que no. No iba a descansar hasta obtener un sí de parte de Lily Potter.

* * *

Palabras utilizadas de las tablas: **Cerveza de mantequilla, labios y sonrisa.**

Segunda viñeta, la hice rapidíto, porque después llega semana santa, y ya termina el reto del Scorilyfest. Gracias a los que leen.


	3. Beso

**Cuando el corazón manda**

 **Disclaimers:** Los personajes de Harry Potter y su mundo mágico sólo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este fic lo hago para la _"Celebración Viñetas Variadas" del Scorilyfest del grupo Lily & Scorpius: love like ours never dies_ en Facebook.

* * *

 **3 – Beso**

\- ¿Y Score? ¿Cómo va el reto? – se burló Marcus mientras transcurría el almuerzo. En el poco tiempo que se conocieron, Scorpius y Dimitri entablaron amistad con el Slytherin. Y también con Catherina, que no tardó en ponerse al tanto de la apuesta.

Scorpius lo fulminó con la mirada – Sobra tiempo. Cuando obtenga mi victoria, vas a pagar una reprimenda fea, muy fea.

Marcus observó la mesa de los leones un momento - Si ganas, lo cual veo muy poco probable. Si pierdes, le darás un beso a Lily Potter enfrente del famoso Harry Potter, el elegido.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿Acaso quieres que me despedacen lentamente?

\- Bueno, seré indulgente. Enfrente de su hermano – accedió Rosier.

\- Y si yo gano, tendrás que abrazar a Albus Potter en plena cena y gritar que es tu mejor amigo – añadió Scorpius. Dimitri se echó a reír – Eso sería realmente genial.

\- Tienen una obsesión muy rara con ese Gryffindor – dijo Catherina volteando los ojos hacia arriba

Mientras tanto en la mesa de los Gryffindors, Lily miraba cuidadosamente a su hermano que se veía ausente. Malfoy había ganado la 2da prueba mientras que Albus había quedado segundo. Generalmente se la pasaba gruñendo a cualquiera que quisiera hablar con él. Y ese día ni tocó el plato.

\- Al, no has comido nada – señaló la pelirroja.

Lo único que obtuvo fue otro gruñido. Lily suspiró y deseó que se terminara el torneo cuanto antes.

 **]]]]]][[[[[[**

Era ya de noche, Dominique se hallaba en uno de los sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor leyendo su libro de Transformaciones mientras que Lily se estaba por preparar para sus OWLs. Le quedaba un mes para rendir los exámenes, aunque no le preocupaba porque su ambición era el Quidditch.

\- ¡Merlín! Me olvidé la mochila en los vestuarios – exclamó. Se levantó a regañadientes – Nos vemos en la cena – Dominique estaba tan concentrada que ni se dio cuenta que Lily había salido de la sala común.

 _"Siempre perdiendo el tiempo"_ se reprendió Lily _"Así voy a obtener un T en todos los exámenes"_. Entró al campo de Quidditch, estaba oscuro a excepción de la luna que iluminaba el césped recién mojado. Ingresó a uno de los vestuarios, y se puso a buscar bajo los bancos su mochila. Cuando ya la había encontrado, escuchó un ruido proveniente de los baños, los cuales estaban con las luces encendidas. _"Seguro se olvidaron de apagar"_ Escuchó otro ruido, y automáticamente sacó la varita. Se acercó a la puerta sigilosamente. Tenía ya la mano en el picaporte, cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente que empujó a la pelirroja y la hizo caer.

-¿¡Qué cuernos?! – chilló Lily agarrándose la nariz del dolor ocasionado por el fuerte golpe de la puerta. Escuchó una risita y alzó la vista. El mismísimo Scorpius Malfoy estaba de pie ante ella sonriendo. Eso era de lo menos. Lily se ruborizó. Sólo llevaba puesto una toalla en sus caderas, por lo que su torso estaba completamente desnudo – Malfoy, ¿Qué haces aquí? – se levantó rápidamente, sosteniendo aún su nariz.

\- Es público el vestuario ¿no? – La miró burlonamente – ¿Acaso no puedo darme una ducha Potter?

\- No seas idiota, es un poco tarde para una ducha. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se quedaron sin agua los Durmstrang? – dijo Lily, no pudo evitar observar un poco los abdominales del rubio _"Nique tiene razón, es un maldito Adonis"_ opinó.

\- Potter estoy acá arriba – la llamó Scorpius. La pelirroja se enrojeció – Me enteré que hay una salida de Hogsmeade. Quiero conocerlo. ¿Me harías un tour?

\- Puedes conocerlo vos solito – respondió – En serio Malfoy, ¿no te vas a poner una remera?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te incomoda? – Esbozó una sonrisa e insistió - ¿Qué pasa Potter? Es la tercera vez que me rechazas.

\- Oh, ¿he lastimado tu orgullo? Supéralo Malfoy.

\- Te hago una apuesta Potter – propuso Scorpius – Si gano el Torneo accederás a salir conmigo una vez.

\- Acepto, porque mi hermano ganará el Torneo - dijo convencida Lily.

 **]]]]]][[[[[[**

La tercera prueba había finalizado. El campeón de Ilvermorny triunfante alzaba la copa del Torneo de los Cuatro Magos. Scorpius Malfoy maldijo, había perdido, había quedado en segundo puesto. Sus amigos lo observaban expectantes. Buscó a la pelirroja. Se estaba despidiendo de su familia.

Cuando no hubo señal de la familia Potter a excepción de Albus quién se encontraba con sus amigos, Scorpius se decidió. Avanzó con paso seguro hacia ella. Agarró su brazo, la tiró hacia él de modo que sus caras se encontraron. Antes de que Lily lo empujara, la besó. Un hormigueo invadió su estómago. _"3, 2, 1…"_ contó Scorpius. Despegó sus labios de los de la pelirroja y se preparó.

-¡QUÉ MIERDA HACÉS MALFOY! – _"Ahí vamos"_ pensó. El puño de Albus Potter se estampó en su cara.

* * *

Palabras usadas de las tablas: **Campo de quidditch - noche - luna**

No me estaría gustando como está quedando. Pero es lo que hay. Bloqueadísisima desde que terminé la secundaria (? Bue, además como son viñetas, no me sale simplificar en menos de 1000 palabras. Creo que en el próximo me saldrá mejor (? Jaja, un beso a todos los que leen.


	4. Sorpresa

**Cuando el corazón manda**

 **Disclaimers:** Los personajes de Harry Potter y su mundo mágico sólo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este fic lo hago para la _"Celebración Viñetas Variadas" del Scorilyfest del grupo Lily & Scorpius: love like ours never dies_ en Facebook.

* * *

 **4 - Sorpresa**

En un pequeño y agradable departamento, situado en las afueras de Moscú, Scorpius se encontraba recostado en el sofá pasando las hojas de una revista "Quidditch Internacional" que su amigo Dimitri compraba mensualmente. Apenas terminaron el colegio, los dos se pusieron de acuerdo en compartir un departamento, con tal de empezar independientemente sus vidas y administrar sus gastos mientras hacían la carrera de Auror.

"La hija de Harry Potter es la nueva revelación de los Chudley Cannons" rezaba el titular de un artículo. Suspiró con hastío. Hasta a Rusia llegaban las noticias de la pelirroja. Cuando volvieron al colegio después de haber finalizado el Torneo de los Cuatro Magos, Scorpius empezó a enviarle cartas a la chica Potter sin obtener respuesta. Después de dos años sin éxito, al fin desistió.

\- ¿Noticias de la Potter? – preguntó Dimitri al ver la cara molesta de su amigo. Le quitó la revista - ¿Qué es ahora? – Arqueó las cejas a leer el artículo – Espero que cambie la suerte del equipo. El próximo partido es contra las Avispas de Wimbourne en dos semanas.

\- ¿Y que tiene?

Dimitri rodó los ojos y observó a su amigo. No era tonto, sabía que Scorpius se estaba muriendo por ver a la Potter, a pesar de que le parecía una estupidez.

\- Podríamos volver a Inglaterra y ver el partido. ¡Será emocionante! Necesitamos unas vacaciones – dijo – A decir la verdad, tengo una idea – y se alejó del living murmurando palabras inentendibles.

Scorpius vio irse a su amigo, y reflexionó si era buena idea volver a Inglaterra. De veras necesitaba unas vacaciones, otro motivo era que no había visto a sus amigos de Slytherin hace bastante tiempo.

 **]]]]]][[[[[[**

\- ¡Finnigan tiene la quaffle! ¡Smith! ¡Finnigan de nuevo! Yyyyy apunta… ¡ACIERTA! ¡50 a 20 a favor de los Chudley! – gritó el comentarista del partido. El público del equipo naranja estalló en vítores y aplausos. Dominique Weasley se hallaba entre ellos, desde que su prima había firmado el contrato del equipo, no se perdió ningún partido siempre que el tiempo de sanadora le permitiera.

Vio a su prima Lily volar alrededor del estadio en busca de la snitch. Hasta ahora no había aparecido. Recorrió las gradas llenas, y reconoció a un par de personas. _"Merlín, es Malfoy"._ Se preguntó que hacían acá, sabía que vivían en Rusia. La única conexión era Lily, sonrío al pensar en ello.

\- ¡Parece que Potter vio la snitch! ¡SI ES LA SNITCH! – Bramó el comentarista - ¡Hitchens la sigue de cerca! ¡Por ahora Potter está en ventaja!

\- Scorpius ¡Scorpius! ¡Ahora! – Gritó Dimitri - ¡Ya la va a atrapar!

\- Ahora no, ¡espera a que termine el partido! – replicó malhumorado Scorpius.

\- ¡LILY POTTER ATRAPA LA SNITCH! ¡Los Chudley Cannons ganan por 210 a 30! – gritó la voz del comentarista.

\- ¡AHORA! – bramó Dimitri y con su varita hizo que una pancarta gigante se alzara por encima del público. Scorpius intentó sin éxito bajarla, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

\- ¡Ganaron el primer partido de la temporada! - siguió el comentarista – Parec… ¡EH! ¿QUÉ ES ESO? ¡INCREÍBLE! ¡Al parecer un admirador de la señorita Lily Potter!

Dominique volvió bruscamente la cabeza hacia donde se erigía la pancarta, se leía "LILY POTTER, ¿QUIERES SALIR CONMIGO?" y sus letras cambiaban de color. Asombrada se tapó la boca. Buscó a Lily, cuando la encontró, ella se veía atónita con los ojos abiertos como platos. De repente se le transfiguró el rostro a causa de la ira. Su prima se dirigió furiosa hacia uno de los bateadores. Le quitó el bate, y le pegó a la bludger en dirección donde se encontraba el cartel. La bludger lo embistió destrozándolo por completo.

\- ¡En otra vida la señorita Potter sería bateadora! ¡Qué puntería! ¡Parece que nuestra buscadora estrella está disgustada!

Y en efecto que lo estaba. Scorpius abochornado, le dio un codazo a su amigo.

\- Gracias por la ayuda – dijo con sarcasmo - ¿nos podemos ir? – Dimitri se encogió de los hombros y acompañó a su amigo a través del gentío hacia la salida del estadio. Lo que no se esperaban es que la pelirroja estaba aguardándolos ahí con Dominique.

\- ¡¿TE CREES TAN GRACIOSO MALFOY?! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? – le gritó Lily. Dominique a su lado se reía disimuladamente – _Mon dieu_ , es tan romántico…

\- ¡Cállate Nique! – le gritó, se volvió hacia Malfoy y apretó los puños. Estaba ofendida por la humillación en su primer partido de la temporada. No se podía imaginar los tabloides de los periódicos al día siguiente.

\- Un poco de humor Potter – respondió Scorpius – Yo también te extrañé, yo sé que vos también pelirroja.

\- ¡Para nada! Eres un engreído que se cree mejor que los demás, no tienes respeto por nadie. ¿Crees que puedes andar y besar a cualquiera así como nada? – le espetó furiosa.

-Oh Potter, el beso fue inolvidable para ti – se burló Scorpius. Lily parpadeó _"¿Inolvidable? Eso quisiera él"_ Un rubor se le acercó a sus mejillas. Lo cierto es que Lily no lo había olvidado. Le había gustado tanto que quería volver a repetirlo. No quería admitirlo. Por respeto a su conciencia, a su familia, no quiso hablar de ello. No contestó las cartas a Scorpius, sabiendo que él se cansaría.

\- En tus sueños Malfoy, y la respuesta es…oh déjame pensar – hizo ademán de reflexionar – no. Vámonos Nique.

Dominique les hizo una expresión de "Lo siento" y se despidió de los chicos con la mano. Mientras seguía a su prima, se planteó un objetivo, hacerla razonar. Tenía que hablar con ella tarde o temprano. _"Mon dieu, chicos así no se consiguen fácil"_ pensó la rubia.

* * *

Palabras utilizadas: **revista - vacaciones**

No, no, no. No me gusta como va quedando. Pero ya fue, tengo que terminarlo! Beso gentío.


	5. Callejón

**Cuando el corazón manda**

 **Disclaimers:** Los personajes de Harry Potter y su mundo mágico sólo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este fic lo hago para la _"Celebración Viñetas Variadas" del Scorilyfest del grupo Lily & Scorpius: love like ours never dies_ en Facebook.

 _ **C** ambié unas poquitas cosillas en los anteriores capítulos. El nombre Helena por el de Catherina, y nada más importante. ¿Viste cuando relees y te das cuenta de unos pequeños detalles que estaban mal? Bueno eso._

* * *

 **5 - Callejón**

No era un sábado para merodear por el Callejón Diagon. Llovía torrencialmente en una tarde completamente helada, estaban a pleno invierno, y había poca gente curioseando las tiendas. Sólo a Dominique Weasley se le podría ocurrir ir tal día allá. Necesitaba unas escamas de basílisco para probar un antídoto que necesitaba para un paciente infectado por alguna magia negra. Slug & Jigger no vendía más ese tipo de ingredientes, de modo que le "aconsejaron" aventurarse por el Callejón Knockturn. Y efectivamente así pensaba hacerlo Dominique.

A pesar de la testarudez de su prima, _"No tengo 5 años Li, saldré vivita y coleando"_ le había dicho, Lily consiguió que la dejara acompañarla con la excusa de que tenía que reemplazar sus viejos guantes protectores de Quidditch.

Sólo había unas pocas personas haciendo sus compras apresuradamente por la calle. Las primas se agarraron del brazo y fueron corriendo a través de la lluvia que no daba señal de parar. Entraron a los pasillos sombríos del Callejón Knockturn. Se encontraron a unos pocos brujos vagando por ahí. La mayoría de aspecto cutre y nauseabundo. Lily arrugó la nariz. Algunos las miraban y murmuraban entre ellos.

\- ¡Ahí está! – saltó Dominique, después de dar varias vueltas, señalando un cartelito sucio colgando "Artículos especiales y de edición limitada" en la puerta de una tienda con cortinas andrajosas.

Con la compra hecha, las Weasley se encaminaron a salir lo más rápido posible de ese lúgubre lugar. Ya estaba atardeciendo, sólo caía una llovizna, y se encontraban un poco desorientadas.

\- ¿Te acuerdas por dónde vinimos? – preguntó la pelirroja a su prima mientras avanzaban a paso rápido. No se animaban a preguntar a la gente que pasaba por ahí. Seguían murmurando cuando las veían pasar a su lado.

\- Me suenas conocida, preciosa – le dijo una voz susurrante a espaldas de Lily. Esta agarró la varita con fuerza, mientras que su prima hacía lo mismo. Una cantidad de pasos las seguían. De vez en cuando Lily miraba de reojo hacia atrás. Unas cuatro o cinco personas estaban siguiéndolas. De repente un hombre se interpuso ante ellas que las hizo frenar en seco.

\- ¿Están perdidas? – preguntó. Les sonrío malevolente con sus dientes llenos de sarro. Dominique y Lily dieron la vuelta, pero las personas que las perseguían de atrás las acorraló. _"Maldición"_ pensó asustada Lily. Alzó la varita apuntando al hombre y gritó:

\- ¡Expelliarmus! – El hombre evitó el hechizo mientras seguía sonriendo - ¡Impedimenta! ¡Impedimenta! – siguió, pero el hombre conseguía desviar los hechizos.

\- ¡Bombarda! – gritó Dominique a espaldas de Lily. Las personas que se encontraban detrás salieron disparadas, consiguiendo dejarles un espacio. Las primas echaron a correr.

\- ¡Diffindo! – un brujo gritó. Lily se defendió con un ¡Protego! Y siguió corriendo. Se avivó y lanzó al cielo unas chispas rojas rogando que cualquiera viniera en busca de ellas. Vio que una bruja se dirigía a Dominique - ¡Nique a tu lado! – le gritó - ¡Desmaius! - El chorro de luz roja atinó de pleno al pecho de la bruja.

" _Por favor, que la salida esté cerca"_ rogó Lily. Pero nunca llegaba. Un brujo mugriento se situó lo suficiente cerca de Dominique y le agarró de la muñeca.

\- ¡Desmaius! ¡Incarcerus!– gritó una voz conocida, que hizo caer al brujo. Lily echó un suspiro de alivio al ver a Scorpius Malfoy acudiendo a ellas. Las tiendas repentinamente cerraron las ventanas y corrieron las cortinas al ver que llegaban los aurores.

 **]]]]]][[[[[[**

\- Ahora ya ni siquiera se puede comprar en paz – protestó Dominique - Hasta arruinaron mis escamas de basílisco, malditos – Lily rodó los ojos.

\- Gracias Scorpius – agradeció su prima al rubio – Si no fuera por vos, estaríamos hecha papilla.

\- Un hechizo más y seguro los noqueábamos – dijo Lily acomodándose su flequillo mojado. Dominique se echó a reír sacudiendo la cabeza pensando en lo terca que era su prima – Igual, gracias Malfoy, no hace falta que te quedes - siguió la pelirroja.

Se encontraban en las afueras de las calles mojadas del Callejón Diagon. Ya había parado de llover. Los aurores habían apresado a los perseguidores. Al parecer tenían la intención de ganar un dineral secuestrando a las Weasley. Scorpius miró su reloj y dijo – Estoy siguiendo el protocolo, me quedo con ustedes hasta que llegue alguien para llevarlas a sus casas.

\- ¿Para qué? Si ni eres un Auror – preguntó Lily. Se cruzó de los brazos.

\- En efecto sí que lo soy.

\- Me corrijo, no eres un Auror inglés.

\- Lo soy – sonrió divertido el rubio.

\- ¡Ya sabes Malfoy! – Se exasperó Lily - ¿Por qué estás aquí vos y no otro Auror?

\- Hace una semana que solicité el traslado a Inglaterra – explicó Scorpius – Ahora trabajo para tu padre.

El corazón de Lily dio un vuelco. _"Espera, ¿Qué fue eso? Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta. Lily, no."_ se reprendió en silencio _"Es un Malfoy, no te cae bien, a Al tampoco, a Jamie tampoco. Hazte la dura. Con este no. Otro sí."_ Lily se mordió el labio. Ninguno le encantaba como Scorpius lo hacía. Pero no lo admitiría. Le mostraba su lado más despreciable, pero sin embargo este todavía seguía echándole leña al fuego. Sí, eso sentía. Fuego en su pecho, que le hacía cosquillas cada vez que se tropezaba con el Malfoy.

\- ¡Eso es genial! – Exclamó Dominique sacando a Lily de sus cavilaciones - ¿Y si vamos todos a tomar un Whiskey de fuego? Merlín que necesito uno.

-Me gustaría, pero no, gracias – dijo Scorpius, esbozando una sonrisa a modo de disculpa – Ahí llegó el señor Weasley, fíjense por dónde van la próxima vez – Y sin más desapareció. _"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Ya no le intereso?"_ Se alertó Lily.

\- Qué pena – suspiró Dominique – Ahí está el tío Ron, y creo que no está muy contento.

* * *

Palabras utilizadas de las tablas: **Impedimenta - bombarda - whiskey de fuego**

Mmmmm, me costó mucho escribir este. Digamos que esta Lily es muy "No puedo salir con este porque no se puede y se vería mal, pero me encanta que me persiga, me hable y todo eso." Sí, muy tontita. Es muy común, yo fui así, que le vamos a hacer. Así que nosé, leyendo los capitulos se pueden ver medio confusos. Y la escena de la "peleita" jaaaaa, me cuesta mucho más describir un duelo. Y el nombre de la tienda, debería ser mucho mejor y oscuro pero no se me ocurrió nada tenebroso ja! Creo que ya faltaría un par de viñetas y fin. Gracias a todos por leer, y por los reviews. Is too much!


	6. Helado

**Cuando el corazón manda**

 **Disclaimers:** Los personajes de Harry Potter y su mundo mágico sólo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este fic lo hago para la _"Celebración Viñetas Variadas" del Scorilyfest del grupo Lily & Scorpius: love like ours never dies_ en Facebook.

* * *

 **6 - Helado**

Retornar a Inglaterra le había costado a Scorpius. La decisión de sus padres de volver a instalarse en Malfoy Manor, hizo convencer al chico de que ya era la hora de cambiar un poco de ambiente.

En cambio, que su jefe sea el mismísimo Harry Potter fue más fácil de lo que pensaba. El jefe Potter no tenía prejuicios contra él. Vio enseguida el potencial del joven Malfoy, sabiendo ya las excelentes referencias de parte de su anterior jefe. Lo que le molestaba a Scorpius es que al tratar con Harry Potter, a menudo le hacían recordar a la pelirroja. Quería conocerla y le fastidiaba el no poder hacerlo.

Scorpius sonrió cuando leyó la carta de su amigo Dimitri que había llegado esa mañana. Lo reprochaba por haberlo abandonado, que ya estaba considerando crucialmente mudarse a Inglaterra también.

 **]]]]]][[[[[[**

Desde que había arrancado la liga del Quidditch, Lily disponía de muy poco tiempo para pasarlo con su familia. Ese día había decidido visitar a su padre. Cuando hubo entrado a la oficina del Jefe de Aurores, vio que su padre estaba concentrado en unos documentos que parecían importantes.

\- ¿Papá? ¿Estás listo? – preguntó dubitativa.

Harry Potter se sobresaltó al ver a su hija enfrente de su escritorio – Oh discúlpame Lily, hoy no podrá ser, tengo una reunión – se fijó en su reloj - en exactamente cinco minutos con el ministro. ¿Otro día cariño? Ven, vayamos caminando juntos.

Padre e hija salieron de la oficina – No te preocupes pá, aprovecho y visito a Al – Su hermano trabajaba en el Departamento de Misterios.

\- Está bien, dile que su mad- ¡Ah! ¡Scorpius! – llamó Harry al chico rubio que cruzaba el pasillo platicando con uno de sus compañeros. Scorpius levantó la vista y sonrió nervioso – Ya conoces a mi pequeña Lily ¿no? Claro, si ayudaste a mi hija y sobrina. ¿Te lo he agradecido? – El chico asintió avergonzado.

\- Bueno no exageres papá y no soy una pequeña – se quejó Lily. _"Por Morgana, ¿acaso esto no puede ser más humillante?"_ pensó.

\- Siempre serás mi pequeña. Ya que estás aquí Scorpius, ¿por qué no acompañas a mi hija a almorzar? – propuso Harry. Lily lo miró horrorizada. _"No, no, papá, cállate"_

Antes de que Lily pudiera protestar, Scorpius saltó - No quiero molestarla, Jefe Potter. Tengo que terminar ese papeleo del altercado en Greenwich.

\- Lo terminarás cuando vuelvas. Lily ¿serías tan amable? – miró a su pequeña hija. La pelirroja bufó y aceptó a regañadientes.

 **]]]]]][[[[[[**

\- Tengo antojo de un helado – dijo Scorpius mientras caminaban por las calles del Londres Muggle.

Lily arqueó una ceja y se rio - ¿Estás chiflado? ¡Hacen dos grados! – se abrazó con fuerza ajustando más su campera.

Scorpius metió las manos en los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros – Si comparo Londres con Moscú, esto es el Caribe para mí.

\- Bueno, conozco una buena heladería por allá – indicó la pelirroja acomodando su flequillo bajo su gorro de lana.

 **]]]]]][[[[[[**

Lily admitió para sus adentros que la estaba pasando bien. Sentía una extraña calidez cuando charlaba con Scorpius. En un momento se echó a reír de una anécdota que le contaba de aquellos tiempos en Durmstrang, mientras seguían en la heladería.

\- Tienes una bonita risa – le comentó de la nada Scorpius haciendo causar un rubor furioso en los cachetes de Lily. Se sintió incómoda. Odiaba que le tiraran elogios. Rodó los ojos y observó detenidamente al rubio.

Nunca se había percatado de que tenía los ojos de un color gris tormentoso. Sintió que esos ojos se clavaron intensamente en los de ella que Lily desvió la vista y preguntó:

\- ¿Por qué tanto quieres salir conmigo?

\- ¿Por qué tanto odias esa idea? – retrucó Scorpius. Sus ojos seguían tan intensos. Una corriente de fuego recorrió por el vientre de la pelirroja.

\- Primero vos – dijo Lily.

\- ¿Tanto quieres saber pequeña Potter? La verdad es que no lo sé.

Una desilusión se reflejó en los ojos almendrados de la pelirroja – Bueno…- comenzó pero Scorpius la interrumpió.

\- No lo sé. Desde la primera vez que te vi, quise conocerte y saber quién eras detrás de esos ojos que brillaban tanto. Alguien me dijo que eras imposible, eso me interesó más, no te ofendas. Me interesa conseguir lo imposible. No, no te trato como un objeto – saltó al ver que Lily abría la boca – Sólo me di cuenta que no hay chicas como vos, puede que después me gustes o no, pero para eso tengo que conocerte. Me intrigas tanto, que me vuelve loco – El corazón de Lily dio un vuelco, se humedeció los labios. Se sentía caliente y un poco mareada _"No, contrólate"_ pensó. Como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, Scorpius prosiguió – Tú tampoco me conoces. Sé que me odias tanto por mi apellido o no sé qué porquería más. Aunque… en el fondo, sé que te soy irresistible pequeña Potter – le hizo un guiño y se rio al ver que Lily le había lanzado una mirada fulminante – Pero no te molestaré más. Podemos ser amigos si quieres.

" _¿Qué? ¿Amigos?"_ se alarmó en silencio la pelirroja _"¡No! ¡Seguí molestándome!"_ Recordó lo que le había dicho su prima Dominique. Que se lanzara de una, que hiciera lo que le mandara el corazón y que tirara por la borda su conciencia. "Eres una gryffindoriana, por merlín" las palabras de su prima resonaban en su cabeza.

\- Podemos ser amigos – fue lo único que llegó a decir Lily. Scorpius sonrió, y continuó con sus relatos del colegio.

* * *

Palabras utilizadas de las tablas: **helado - caliente**

¡Hice a Harry demasiado bueno para mi gusto jajaja! Demasiado "todo bien". Esta parte fue la que menos me gustó. Asi que capaz les choque la onda de Harry. Intenté escribir lo mejor que pude. Vueltera Lily, por dios. En fin, gracias a todos los que leen y comentan :D


	7. Ahora o nunca

**Cuando el corazón manda**

 **Disclaimers:** Los personajes de Harry Potter y su mundo mágico sólo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este fic lo hago para la _"Celebración Viñetas Variadas" del Scorilyfest del grupo Lily & Scorpius: love like ours never dies_ en Facebook.

 **L** a última viñeta!

* * *

 **7 – Ahora o nunca**

\- Eres una estúpida.

Dominique había soportado el acompañar a Lily a todos esos ridículos paseos con Scorpius Malfoy. "Somos amigos Nique" le había dicho su prima. Y ahora esta le proponía ir al Big Ben para que el rubio conociera. Esto ya era el colmo.

\- Bueno Nique. Si prefieres otro lugar… – dijo Lily molesta agarrando un cojín del sillón.

\- No, eres una estúpida. ¿Cuánto vas a aguantar? ¿Y si él consigue a alguien? Quedarás como la amiga, nada más – siguió la Weasley rubia.

\- Las cosas son mejores así. Ya te lo he dicho.

\- _Mon dieu_ , hasta creo que Scorpius es más estúpido que vos – dijo Dominique. No se percató que su primo Albus estaba entrando al living y había frenado al escuchar el nombre.

\- ¿Otra vez te verás con esa víbora? – saltó. Los hermanos de Lily no habían tomado para nada bien el enterarse que su hermanita mantenía una amistad con Malfoy.

\- Madura Albus – cortó su prima – Que su padre haya sido una víbora no significa que Scorpius lo sea. Además Tío Harry no ve ningún problema en él.

\- A papá le hacen falta unas gafas nuevas – señaló el pelinegro – Su padre fue un mortífago. Nada lo cambiará, y como dicen, de tal palo tal astilla – y salió del cuarto. Lily inhaló profundamente.

\- ¿James sigue sin hablarte? – preguntó Dominique.

Lily negó con la cabeza - ¿Ahora entiendes Nique? Si por una amistad se ponen así, el cruzar la línea empeoraría todo.

 **]]]]]][[[[[[**

Scorpius la esperaba recargado en un poste de luz. Estaba atardeciendo.

\- Dominique no pudo venir – dijo Lily cuando se le acercó. _"Te odio Nique"_ pensó.

\- Entonces seremos nosotros dos – dijo Scorpius - ¿Y si hoy vamos al London Eye? – señaló a la imponente noria que estaba a la vista de ellos. Lily alzó la vista a donde señalaba, era casi de noche. Y las luces que decoraban la noria ofrecían un espectáculo digno de admirar.

\- Nunca he subido – sonrió.

 **]]]]]][[[[[[**

No había muchas personas para subir a la noria. Justamente les tocó una cápsula para ellos dos. Mientras ascendían, Lily observó asombrada la vista de la ciudad iluminada. Se fijó que Scorpius también estaba pasmado ante semejante vista.

Se percató que él estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Casi podía oler su perfume. Madera y especias que no pudo reconocer. Inhaló hondo y dejó el aire salir despacio. Comenzó a pensar que todo era una mala idea. Le resultaba difícil controlarse. Y Scorpius parecía que manejaba perfectamente la situación. _"Maldito"_ dijo para sus adentros. A su padre no le molestaba. _"Claro porque piensa que somos amigos"_. Su madre había aceptado a regañadientes. Sus hermanos, ni hablar. _"¿Y a ti Lily Potter?"_ resonó la voz de Dominique en su cabeza. _"No, no puedo ser más su amiga"_

\- Diez galleons para saber lo que piensas – dijo Scorpius con su sonrisa tan característica de el.

\- Estamos demasiado alto ¿no? – fue lo único que llegó a responder.

Cuando la noria hubo terminado de girar, salieron de la cápsula y emprendieron la vuelta por los caminos iluminados de Londres.

 _"No puedo seguir más con esto"_ se decidió Lily frenando en seco, mientras que Scorpius siguió caminando sin darse cuenta de lo ocurrido.

\- Malfoy – lo llamó. Scorpius se dio vuelta extrañado al notar que la pelirroja se había quedado quieta en medio de la calle. Se acercó a ella y le preguntó qué pasaba.

 _"Eres una Gryffindor, eres una Gryffindor"_ se dijo mentalmente Lily. Tragó saliva. – No podemos seguir siendo amigos – soltó al fin. Casi no se escuchó, pero Scorpius la entendió. Levantó las cejas e hizo una mueca.

\- Bueno, al menos lo intenté ¿no? – Dijo algo molesto y con voz cansina– Dale mis gracias a tu prima por llevarme a recorrer la ciudad. Adiós Potter – Y sin más le dio la espalda a Lily dispuesto a desaparecerse de su vista.

Lo vio alejarse. _"Esto es ridículo"._

\- ¡MALFOY! – gritó de nuevo, y echó a correr. Scorpius frenó y cruzó de los brazos. Cuando Lily llegó hacia él, su corazón latía violentamente.

\- No fue lo que quise decir – explicó entrecortadamente. Suspiró. Observó los ojos grises de Scorpius – Yo... no podemos seguir siendo amigos ¿entiendes?

\- Sí Potter, entendí perfectamente. ¿Me puedo ir ahora? – preguntó fastidiado.

 _"Merlín que es idiota"_ -¡No! Eh… digo…- _"Eres una Gryffindor. A la mierda todo"_ \- ¿No puedes ser más idiota Malfoy? – Se exasperó la pelirroja – ¡Te estoy diciendo algo!

\- Al parecer no compartimos el mismo idioma, Potter.

El corazón de Lily seguía latiendo fuertemente. "Haz lo que te mande el corazón" Le había dicho su prima, en su momento más cursi. Los nervios la carcomían totalmente. _"Es ahora o nunca"_ pensó. Observó a Scorpius que estaba esperando impaciente.

\- Te odio Malfoy – la pelirroja se acercó un poco más a Scorpius, cerró los ojos y rozó sus labios con los suyos. Scorpius se quedó quieto por un instante. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Reaccionó y sus brazos la abrazaron con firmeza. Presionó sus labios con deseo contra los de ella. Su lengua se deslizó suavemente sobre ellos pidiendo permiso para separarlos y hundirse en el interior. Ella abrió los labios atrayéndolo. Una ola arrasadora y caliente se alzó dentro de Lily. Inclinó la cabeza, instándolo a un beso más profundo. Scorpius respondió apretando cada vez más su cuerpo contra el pecho de ella.

Cuando Scorpius se separó lentamente de ella respirando agitadamente, la miró a los ojos – Entonces... ¿eso es un sí? – inquirió.

Lily se tocó sus labios hinchados - ¿Sí qué? – preguntó. Scorpius rodó los ojos y repitió una vez más:

\- Potter, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Lily rio y asintió – Sí, Malfoy – y su corazón empezó a palpitar dulcemente.

 **]]]]]][[[[[[**

* * *

Palabras utilizadas de las tablas: **big ben - london eye - noche - deseo**

Bueno, acá la última viñeta. No me convence mucho. Espero que les haya gustado. Fue divertido escribirlas y… difícil jajaja! Sé que hay muchos errores, pero todo se aprende. Tendré que practicar mucho más, no consigo superar a mi Harry buenito, jaja. Eeeen fin, gracias a todos de corazón por tomarse el tiempo para leerlas y dejar comentarios. Cualquier crítica constructiva siempre es bienvenida. Gracias y **long live the Scorily!**


End file.
